


Kidnapping 綁架

by MJTL



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJTL/pseuds/MJTL
Summary: Dick被綁架了，而且他還不知道對方的目的是什麼……





	Kidnapping 綁架

Dick朦朦朧朧地醒過來，腦後傳來陣陣痛楚告訴了他剛才昏迷的原因。他試著活動一下自己的四肢，不意外地發現自己的手腳都被綁住了。綁架他的人似乎異常謹慎，黑布蒙眼、膠紙封口，Dick都不能挑出他的失誤了，以往學過的逃脫方法似乎都用不著。

多年來的訓練使Dick在這種狀況下仍然能保持冷靜，他注意到了車子搖晃得很厲害，從他醒來開始就一直在上斜，也聽不到車外有其他聲響。他猜測自己應該被運到山上，還是人煙罕至的郊外地方。

這班綁匪謹慎得連把他從車上搬下來時也沒有發出任何聲響，把他邊拖邊拉的扔進了一個地牢，就鎖上門走掉了。哦——那兩個人還偷摸了他的屁股好幾下。

接下來的三天——應該是三天左右吧，他估算，反正這段時間他都被蒙住了雙眼。膠紙也只有在自己被餵食飲水時才會被撕掉。直至現在為止，Dick甚至不知道他被綁走的原因。他只能慶幸自己被綁時穿的是便服，Nightwing的身份應該沒有暴露。

他才剛完成警員訓練，而且上頭未決定他的職位，還讓他放假，美其名是待命人手，這個行動是針對Blüdhaven警方報復的可能性也不大。Dick現在比較希望對方為的是錢財，如果綁架是因為他Wayne養子的這個身份，他們應該已經向Bruce提出索取贖金的要求……那至少也有人知道他失蹤了。

Dick試圖活動一下自己的身體，盡量保持警覺性。從第一次被餵食開始他就被綁到一張椅子上，那張椅子還是鑲嵌在地板上的。除了不時有人把他拎到馬桶上解決生理需要，他都沒有離開過那張硬板凳。

他一邊小幅度地活動著被綁在椅旁的雙手，一邊猜想現在應該是晚上——基於房間中微妙的溫度差別。從他被關在地下室時他就有意無意地留意著一切能告訴他時間流逝的線索。他還會安慰自己，往好處想，現在炎炎夏日，被關在地牢也不至於會冷到；而且幾天沒洗澡，他身上已經發出一陣酸臭味，這可是他現在能夠攻擊綁匪唯一的武器。

當他還在想東想西時，外面開始嘈雜起來。

子彈飛射和打架的聲音才響起沒多久，關著他的木門被人一腳伸開了。Dick聽著那個人用急躁的步伐向他走來，用鎖匙解開了他身上的束縛，把他抱起來往外走。

「喂！我要的貨呢！」一把他不認識的男聲叫嚷著。

Dick感受到抱著他的男人在對方開口說話時就換了個姿勢，改為單手抱著他，另一隻戴著皮手套的手掩在他的耳邊，還施力把他的頭壓在自己的胸膛上。

——這人體能也太好了吧，Dick忍不住想。

「哼。」那個男人輕蔑的笑聲從胸口傳到Dick的耳裡，對聲音有點敏感的他忍不住抖了一下，「別急，現在就給你。」

他感到那人抱著他走出地牢，途中叫了幾個人的名字，應該是示意他們把「貨」交給那班綁匪。

直到他被塞在車的後座，那男人才解開在自己頭上綁了好幾天的黑布。

等到他適應車箱內幽暗的燈光後，他望向旁邊那個人，是他把自己救出來的。這人穿著啡色皮外套、戴著一個紅色的頭罩。Dick沒印象自己認識這個人。

他舉起手把嘴巴上的膠紙撕掉，好讓他可以感謝對方，和搞清楚現狀。

「咳、謝謝你救了我，你是誰？為什麼知道我在這裡？咳、他說的『貨』又是什麼？我們現在去——」Dick啞著嗓子連珠炮發地問。

「噓——」那個戴紅頭罩的男人不知在哪拿出了一枝礦泉水，遞給他。

轟隆——

此時車後傳出幾陣爆炸聲，Dick回過頭看向地牢的方向，只見那邊火光紅紅，他聽到身邊的人說了一句——

「呵，你要的「貨」，我都給齊了啊。」

*

紅頭罩下，是復活不久的Jason Todd。他是前羅賓、百萬富翁Bruce Wayne曾經的養子、重生的復仇者。死前的經歷令他思考了很多以往沒想過的事，那時Jason已經不知道要如何定義自己，死後重生的他更加不知道自己該何去何從。

他唯一知道的，就是懷裡正在熟睡的男人能夠帶給自己平靜。在復活後的每一夜他都睡不著，每一次失眠，他都會跑到某一個天台，在那邊望向這個人的房間。有時他會看著他一整夜，有時他待不夠幾分鐘就會離去。他甚至有想過把對面的房子買下來，只是最終還是過不了自己的心理關口。

Jason在心裡嘆了一口氣，他被綁都是自己的錯。那幫沒眼色的人大概留意到自己每晚都在這邊徘徊，或者是他當初查探Dick的住處時動靜鬧得太大了……總而言之，這件事他是絕對不會被Dick知道，不然單是偵查技巧就可以讓對方笑他幾年。

車停了在一棟住宅的大門外，Jason把睡得東歪西倒的Dick抱進去，把他送回自己的公寓。大半夜一個蒙面的人抱著一個失去意識的人，這畫面可疑得很，幸好途中連貓都沒有碰到一隻，免卻了不少麻煩。

Jason在走廊一個角落的盆栽下找到了門匙，走進去剛想把懷中的人放到床上時，Dick就醒了。

「等！等等！」他掙扎著要下地，「我要先洗澡！」

最後還是Jason把他扔到浴室裡。

Dick迫不及待的把自己脫光，在夏天幾天不洗澡，他覺得自己快要成為一個沒有衛生意識的古人了。

沒有比較就沒有傷害。Dick走出浴室時感覺自己整個人都是香的。他環顧四周，發現那個紅頭罩已經離開了。

清醒過後的Dick想到了一個很重要的問題——為什麼他知道這個地址？

不過，他把我救回來，一直也沒有奇怪的舉動和要求……大概，是個好人吧？

*

第二天，Dick被一個上司打來的電話吵醒。

「上頭決定好了，打算派你到黑幫做卧底。最近有一幫新興、自稱『紅頭罩』的幫派。你有聽過嗎？我們收到線報，說昨天郊區那一起爆炸事件就是和他們有關的。上頭希望你可以混進去打探……」

世事還能更巧合嗎？Dick心想，我哪兒能不知道這事啊？我昨天就在那裡，還是受害人呢！

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝鷹的BETA和TAG：  
#膠紙 #夏天 #身體接觸 #失眠 #酸
> 
> 最近熱衷和朋友交換五個隨意的TAG刺激一下思維，可以解決一下腦子空白一片但又想要寫文的問題哈哈哈


End file.
